Five Nights
by EmiriiWrites
Summary: Michelle Schmidt takes up the only job available in order to pay for her college semesters at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, "a place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun comes to life." However, the job is not what she expected it to be. And neither are the animatronics that apparently come to life at night. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property o
1. Chapter 1

_Day 1: 4:00 AM_

Check the cameras.

Check the lights.

Close the doors if necessary.

Check the lights again.

Open the doors if necessary.

Michelle seemed to have formed a rhythm which, at the moment, seemed to be effective in protecting her from the robots that just _have_ to lurk in the dark. And it was _her_ responsibility to watch them. Upon hearing the initial task of the job, any sane person would probably dash out the door immediately. However, she needed the money. And she was desperate. She had to pay for her college, and this was the only option that she had managed to find. She searched the papers and the net for weeks, and then one day while doing her daily search through the newspapers, found this job.

Now, here she sat on her first day, practically quaking in her seat with fear, the tablet clutched tightly between her sweaty palms.

This was not the job she was expecting. But still, she couldn't quit.

She let out a shaky breath, gasping aloud when she saw the rabbit, Bonnie, staring straight at the camera with large, dark eyes.

"Ah, shit," She cursed under her breath, bringing the tablet onto her lap as she held her other hand to her chest to try and steady her rapidly beating heart. "This is crazy…"

_"Hello."_

"KYAHH!"

She shrieked aloud, the tablet flying out of her hands. It clattered onto the floor, but luckily didn't break. She spun around quickly, trying to quickly think out an escape plan in her head as fast as she could.

Then she came face-to-face with the rabbit.

Her mouth, open as she rapidly drew in haste breaths, opened wider, about to let out another scream before Bonnie spoke.

"Sorry, miss, did I startle you?"

"Uhm…" Michelle stared at the purple animatronic with wide, startled eyes. Her hair was wild from her anxiety throughout the night, and her usually bright blue eyes were red streaked with exhaustion. She didn't know what to say as his face, inches from hers, stared at her. She didn't know they could talk too.

"Sorry," He apologized politely again. "I don't see many females around. Well, other than the children during the day and their guardians that usually accompany them. The workers that are female don't usually associate with us. You're probably the first person – I think it's called a night watch? – that's a female working during this time of day."

"Uh…" Michelle still stared, taken-aback. She cleared her throat, trying to ease the fear away. The rabbit, unlike what the person on the phone said, seemed harmless. "N-No, no, it's okay." Bonnie's mouth closed a bit, as if he was trying to smile at her.

"Good." He stepped back from her face and looked her up and down. Michelle swallowed thickly, fidgeting in her seat. "The other night watchers usually closed the door in my face. You did so to Chica, but not to me. Did I catch you by surprise?" Michelle nodded silently. "I usually do, but I apologize."

"It's fine," Michelle looked away. They sat – well, Michelle sat, Bonnie stood – in silence for a while. Then suddenly, he bolted out of the room without warning. "Wha–" Michelle sat up in her seat as the clock chimed. It was six o'clock. Her shift was finally over.

She breathed out a sigh of relief, gathered up her belongings, and briskly walked out of her office. On her way out, she passed by the stage, and caught sight of the four animatronics standing tall and proud. She slowed a bit, staring at them. None moved.

Pursing her lips, she quickly walked out of the odd restaurant, feeling stares on her as she left.


	2. Important Note Readers Please Read

Okay, this isn't really a chapter.

After staring at my work for a bit, I began to realize that I might've started off the story too fast. Like, maybe go a day at least with the job first? I don't know, but if you guys think I should redo it or keep it as is, please tell me.

I'd be happy to redo it. My story has a few flaws and is pretty short, so I think I should do it. But before I do, I wanted to know, what do you guys think?


	3. Update Last One

Thanks for all the replies on both and AO3! To let all of you know, a new and improved Day 1 chapter is in the making and I will post it as soon as I can! This was just an update. Thank you for reading!


End file.
